I can never love you…
by athornforErica
Summary: Izumi Satsuma comes from a horrible life in the Village Hidden in the Rocks, Izumi's stepdad isn’t as kind as he could be and Izumi takes the opportunity to train in the Leaf Village with one of the teams there. NarutoXOC
1. Chapter 1

Songs: 1st song Izumi sung – Broken Man, Boys Like Girls

**I can never love you…**

**Chapter 1 – My Name Is Izumi Satsuma:**

"AH, SENSEI!! COME HERE QUICK! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled standing in front of a girl his age; she had long dark red hair mid-way down her back put into piggy-tails with a fringe. Her clothes consisted of a white T-shirt, black arm-warmers that went slightly over her elbow and was fastened at her wrists; she wore a black skirt that was worn high above her knees and black short-shorts underneath, black socks that extended over her knees and black gunner boots, she also had a red belt around her waist that had a sword attached to it.

"What is it Naruto." Kakashi said standing next to Naruto not seeing the girl until he put the book away, "NARUTO WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT! I just found her here!" Naruto yelled back

"What did you do lose…" Sasuke started then saw the girl; he ran forward to Kakashi's side and looked down at her, "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!" Naruto yelled frustrated that everyone kept asking him that

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sakura squealed seeing the girl, the girls head moved and she pushed herself up into a kneeling position. She kept her eyes shut lightly and ground her teeth in pain, she moved her right leg forward and placed it flat on the ground groaning slightly then, still leaving her left leg in a kneeling position, pushed herself up until she was upright but stumbling a bit. She opened her eyes and wiped some blood from the left corner of her mouth then spotted the group of four out of the corner of her eye; she turned to them bringing a kunai out of her boots and held it up in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked glaring at them, her grey eyes filled with uncertainty and fear.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake; these are my students Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said

"My name is Izumi Satsuma, what village are you from?" the girl asked still holding her kunai and glaring at them

"The Leaf Village." Kakashi said pointing to his headband and the girl seemed a bit relaxed and she slipped her kunai back into her boot.

"You know you should really learn other village's signs!" Sakura commented

"And you know you should really stop being an annoying fan girl!" Izumi snapped back and a smirk plastered Sasuke's face, Sakura had already been fawning over Sasuke. "What are you smirking at bird boy?"

"DON'T CALL SASUKE A BIRD BOY!" Sakura shrieked making Izumi wince

"Hey Pinkie, shut up!" Izumi said glaring at Sakura making her pout, "I'm from the Country of Earth, Hidden Village of Rock." Izumi said turning her attention to Kakashi.

"Are you a ninja?" Naruto asked

"Yes…" Izumi said lifting up her fringe to show an orange headband with a strip of metal in the shape of a rectangle with the Hidden Rock Village symbol scratched into the middle.

"All right then, so why are you here?" Kakashi asked

"I'm here for training, when I've trained here with a team for two days they come back and train with me in my village for another two." Izumi replied looking up at him

"Oh right! I remember the Hokage telling me about this, you are training with my team." Kakashi replied

"Ok…" Izumi replied, Kakashi turned around and started walking pulling out a book, Sasuke dropped behind as everyone started to walk and Sakura and Naruto walked with Izumi, Naruto on her left and Sakura on her right.

"Are you a strong ninja?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Izumi said flatly

"So what's it like where you come from?" Sakura asked

"You'll see when you get there." Izumi said walking ahead of Sakura and Naruto eventually ending up walking with Kakashi, "so what's first?"

"First we are going to talk about our feelings!" Kakashi said hugging Izumi

"We're gonna do WHAT!" Izumi screeched

"Hey calm down! I was kidding; we are going to find out some stuff about each other. Its Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's first day with me, they just graduated." Kakashi explained

"Fine… but I get pick the spot!" Izumi said running off into the forest, by the time the others had found her she was leaning against a tree cross-legged. "Bout time you found me!" Izumi said giggling; Naruto sat next to her and smiled his goofy grin before turning to Kakashi sensei that was sitting across from Izumi with Sakura on his left, next to Naruto and Sasuke was on his right, next to Izumi which made Sakura continually glare at her.

'_I don't get her… she seems cold and emotionless but she just smiled and seemed like a little kid before.'_ Sasuke thought looking at Izumi

"Oh sorry did your "boyfriend" sit next to me?" Izumi remarked putting air quotes around 'boyfriend'

"I'm not her boyfriend." Sasuke muttered

"Don't say that Sasuke!" Sakura whined

"Ok, we'll introduce ourselves." Kakashi said putting away his book

"What do we say?" Sakura asked

"Things you like things you hate, hobbies and dreams for the future!" Kakashi said

"Why don't you go first?" Naruto asked

"Alright, I'm Kakashi Hatake. The things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that, my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies! And my dreams for the future? I never really thought about it."

"That wasn't a lot of help Kakashi-sensei! All we found out was your name!" Sakura complained

"Alright you go!" Kakashi said pointing at Sakura

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like… I mean the person I like is…" Sakura said giggling and looking at Sasuke, "My dreams for the future are..." Sakura said looking at Sasuke again, "And my hobbies are…" she said still looking at Sasuke

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi said

"NARUTO!" she yelled, Naruto started to cry and Izumi just started playing with a kunai, Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"Believe it! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I really like ramen but I hate the 2 minutes you have to wait after cooking it, my hobbies are buying different types of ramen and comparing them. And my dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage! Then everyone will respect me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto said.

'_I once had a dream…'_ Izumi thought sadly and Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything and I hate a lot of things. My hobbies are training to become stronger to defeat a certain somebody; what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality." Sasuke said looking like an emo

'_He thinks he has it bad…'_ Izumi said putting her kunai away

"My name is Izumi Satsuma; I like sharp pointy things and fighting. I dislike fan girls and someone I'm supposed to love; my hobbies are staying away from home as often as I can and training to become stronger. My dreams for the future are to make that person pay for what they have done, preferably to kill them, and to find my brother." Izumi finished now playing with a shuriken, everyone looked shocked except for Sasuke who was now looking at her in curiosity.

"Ok, well, everyone meet in the park at 5am, don't eat any breakfast unless you want to throw up." Kakashi said

"I don't eat anyway." Izumi muttered standing up and hitting her left arm on a tree and grabbing it in pain; she muttered some words and walked away still holding her arm, grounding her teeth and having one eye closed. Everyone stared after her and Sasuke frowned, he jumped into a tree and started following her. He eventually found her in a clearing; she was just taking off her arm warmer on her left arm when he arrived. When she fully removed it, it revealed her arm covered in bruises and many deep cuts not fully healed.

'_No one gets that hurt from training…'_ Sasuke thought looking at her arm, he jumped out of the tree he was in and walked towards her. Izumi lifted up her head and saw him walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She growled

"Who did that to you?" Sasuke asked walking closer

"No one, I was training." Izumi said turning away from Sasuke and picking up her arm warmer, Sasuke grabbed hold of her right arm and turned her around, "AH! LET GO!" Izumi yelled in pain, Sasuke suddenly let go of her arm and she fell to the floor cradling her arm.

"Who did that to you?" Sasuke said with a firmer tone

"I did it training!" Izumi growled before putting her arm warmer back on her left arm and jumping off into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Survival Tests and Flashbacks

**Chapter 2 – Survival Tests and Flashbacks**

**Recap:**

"_Who did that to you?" Sasuke said with a firmer tone_

"_I did it training!" Izumi growled before putting her arm warmer back on her left arm and jumping off into the trees._

**Story:**

"Where's Kakashi?" Izumi said meeting team 7 at the bridge

"Late." Sakura said annoyed then went back to fawning over Sasuke, a half hour passed before Kakashi finally turned up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled

"Sorry I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said joyfully

"YOU LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura again yelled

"Well come on, lets go train." Kakashi said walking off; Izumi sped up to walk with Kakashi.

"Why don't you walk with the others? They are your age." Kakashi said

"Yeah… but they are all idiots." Izumi replied. Kakashi finally stopped walking at a park.

"OK! I have 3 bells here; your task is to get one of these bells before lunch, those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained, "You will attack me like you want to kill me. GO!" Everyone hid except Naruto who stayed rooted to the spot.

'_Oh, what better way to stay hidden by standing in clear view!?'_ Izumi thought, _'If Naruto had hidden I could have got everyone together and we could have worked this out BY WORKING IN A TEAM LIKE KAKASHI WANTS US TO!! Ouch, that hurt my head…'_ Naruto attacked Kakashi front on and Kakashi sent him flying into the lake, Izumi swiftly jumped into the lake and found Naruto.

"Naruto, we need to work as a team. That is the whole point of this stupid survival test. Now come on get out of this lake and hide somewhere. I'll find you when I get Sasuke and Sakura." Izumi said disappearing and going in search for Sasuke and Sakura, she found Sakura passed out and Sasuke nothing but a head and the rest of him pulled under ground.

"He got you, huh?" Izumi smirked, she woke Sakura up.

"What?" Sakura said sitting up

"I'm surprised, you two are supposed to be smart aren't you? The entire point of this survival test is to work as a team, now come on I've told Naruto." Izumi said starting to walk off then turned around to see them still on the ground, "Um, we are supposed to go and find Naruto not…" the timer rung and Izumi growled and walked towards the field they were in before with Sakura and Sasuke following behind.

"Wait, but Izumi if we did work as a team then one of us would miss out! There were only 3 bells!" Sakura said

"I KNOW THAT! Don't you think I would have had a plan?!" Izumi yelled, she sat down next to Naruto angrily and glared at Kakashi.

"Ok since none of you got a bell and you failed to see the point of this survival test I'm not sending you back to the academy." Kakashi said

"You mean we passed!" Naruto said, he was tied to a stump and kicking wildly so Izumi moved over so she wouldn't get kicked

"No, I'm not sending you back to the academy because I'm expelling you from being a ninja." Kakashi said

"WHAT!" Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke – although he kind of mumbled it – yelled

"Well except you Izumi because you aren't part of this village, and you also understood the point of this activity, except you didn't put it in action quick enough."

"Can you blame me? Naruto was being an idiot and charging you full on, Sasuke was ditching everyone and Sakura was desperately trying to find Sasuke when she could have been helping Naruto!" Izumi said, "You Leaf Village Genin are so dumb; I don't even know how you became Genin."

"We had a graduation test." Naruto said

"Which was?" Izumi said looking at him from the corner of her eye

"We had to make a clone." Sasuke mumbled and Izumi laughed.

"MAKE A CLONE! MY graduation test was way harder then that! We got taught how to make a clone before we even went to the academy!" Izumi said

"What did you do then?" Sasuke said glaring at Izumi.

"I had to fight my sensei, if I beat him I was allowed to become Genin." Izumi said smirking

"Your sensei must have been pretty weak then." Sasuke mumbled

"He was a Black Op." Izumi remarked bitterly

"So does that mean if you fought Kakashi you would win?" Naruto asked excited

"Maybe, but Kakashi was once a Black Op and he also has the Sharingan in his left eye." Izumi said, "It might give him the upper-hand."

"How do you know all that about Kakashi?" Sakura asked

"I once had a Bingo book." Izumi replied

"Ok, everyone except Naruto gets lunch. If you feed him you fail, I'm giving you another chance so don't waste it." Kakashi said before disappearing, Sakura and Sasuke started eating and Izumi stood up in front of Naruto.

"Naruto open your mouth." Izumi said holding some sushi in a pair of chopsticks.

"Izumi but Kakashi will fail you!" Sakura objected

"OK, Sakura, 1. I'm not from this village so he can't fail me, 2. If Naruto doesn't eat he'll be weak and 3. He isn't here!" Izumi said shoving the food into Naruto's mouth.

"But what about you? You'll be weak if you don't eat!" Sakura said

"I hardly ever eat anyway. I'm used to not eating." Izumi said thinking of her past.

_FLASHBACK_

_Izumi was looking like she was now except that she was bleeding from her mouth, nose, arms, legs and her head. She was cut in several places and big gashes were on her arms, she was taking the beating from a man, not even fighting back. The man hit her in the face with a large flat piece of wood, the wood broke in half and Izumi fell to the floor and coughed up blood. The man picked her up by her hair and threw her into a wall covering it in blood, her blood._

"_So where are you going girl? You gonna tell me now?" the man holding Izumi by her hair again._

"_I'm going to the Leaf Village." Izumi coughed out, "for training, I'm coming back in 3 days."_

"_Damn right you will! Now get out of my sight, you're just as useless as your brother. Leaving me with you to join that stupid organisation, the Akatsuki!" the man said._

"_Alec, Deidara isn't useless. He just had the guts to leave this hell hole and escape you." Izumi said, Alec was her step-dad, Alec face-planted her into the wall again_

"_You ungrateful little kid! You better come back soon or else." The man that Izumi addressed as Alec said throwing her out of the room she was in._

_END FLASHBACK_

Izumi was used to going without food for days, sometimes even weeks when Alec thought that she didn't need any food or just wouldn't give her any.

"Izumi, are you alright? Your eyes are kind of scaring me." Naruto said, Izumi snapped out of her trance and looked at Naruto, "Your eyes were turning a really dark red."

"You disobeyed me!" Kakashi roared, dark storm clouds forming behind him. Sakura and Naruto looked scared, "I have one thing to say… You passed!" the clouds disappeared and Kakashi explained why they passed.

"YEAH, YEAH! BELIEVE IT! I'M A NINJA! I MADE IT!" Naruto yelled

"Whatever." Izumi said her voice slightly breaking; she cringed at the sound of her own voice and started walking away and heard someone running up behind her.

'_Probably just Naruto, I'll be able to get rid of him pretty easily.'_ Izumi said

"Izumi are you alright?" Sasuke said putting his hand on Izumi's right shoulder; Izumi stopped in her tracks and hugged her arms while closing her eyes and trying not to cry.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Izumi, are you alright?" a boy with blonde hair said putting his hand on Izumi's right shoulder, Izumi looked about 5._

"_Deidara, please don't leave." Izumi whispered trying not to cry, she was hugging her arms, the boy called Deidara was Izumi's older brother. He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head._

"_Izumi, it's alright, you can cry." Diedra said_

"_No I can't. It's a sign of weakness." Izumi said biting down on her bottom lip_

"_Not to me, Izumi please promise me you won't take Alec's beatings anymore when I'm gone! Fight back, I know you can do it." _

"_I'll try." Izumi whispered before Deidara hugged her tighter and disappeared._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Deidara…" Izumi whispered, "I'm fine." Izumi said then ran off

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"She isn't fine." Sasuke mumbled, Sasuke went off to training and Sakura followed him and Naruto followed Izumi to her house, she went inside and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Izumi asked opening the door and seeing Naruto

"Izumi are you alright?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine." Izumi answered not looking at Naruto

"Izumi, do you want to go get ramen?" Naruto asked

"Alright… I'll get my money." Izumi said walking into her house then coming out, the entire walk to the ramen shop Izumi's head was down and she didn't seem the same. Naruto ate his usual 26 bowls and Izumi challenged him to an eating contest which she won.

'_Naruto really isn't that bad.'_ Izumi thought before fading into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Unavailable Luxury of Friendship

**Chapter 3 – The Unavailable Luxury of Friendship**

**Recap:**

_Naruto ate his usual 26 bowls and Izumi challenged him to an eating contest which she won._

'_Naruto really isn't that bad.' Izumi thought before fading into sleep._

**Story:**

"Is Kakashi late again?" Izumi asked a little less cold then usual and smiled at Naruto.

"Yes." Sakura replied angrily

"Sorry I'm late! A black cat crossed my path so I…" Kakashi said as he appeared.

"LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto yelled cutting him off

"Alright, come on." Kakashi said walking off towards a training ground with everyone following, "See those trees with circles on them? You will practise trowing kunai or shuriken at them, try to get them into the middle of the circle."

"Whatever." Izumi said getting a kunai out of her left boot and throwing it at the tree, only a little off target.

"IZUMI! Your arm is bleeding!" Naruto said looking at Izumi's arm, although you couldn't tell that it was blood you could see a wet patch on the arm warmer. Blood was also on her hand.

"What? Oh, its nothing." Izumi said flatly like she was in some trance, she just stared at her arm until shaking her head and looking back at the tree.

"It isn't nothing! It's bleeding a lot!" Naruto said pointing to a puddle of blood next to Izumi, "We need to bandage your arm, take your arm warmer off."

"I'll do it later." Izumi said

"No we need to bandage it now Izumi!" Naruto said trying to take off her arm warmer

"I said I'll do it later!" Izumi growled yanking her arm away and turning to face Naruto.

"Izumi what's wrong? Why won't you let me bandage your arm?" Naruto asked concerned.

"It's nothing." Izumi replied turning around and walking away

"Izumi you can tell me! You're my friend, you can tell me anything!" Naruto said, Izumi stopped walking and stood still while her eyes turned a dark red.

_FLASHBACK_

"_We're friends now!" a young girl with white hair said_

"_Really! I've never had a friend before!" Izumi said, she looked about 7._

"_That's weird, you're so cool! Hey do you want to come to my house?" the girl asked_

"_Oh sure, Mina! I just have to ask Alec first!" Izumi said_

"_OK! I'll meet you back here!" Mina said waving as Izumi ran to her house._

"_Izumi, you're back early." Alec said._

"_Alec, can I go to my friend Mina's house? She's really cool and nice!" Izumi said_

"_NO! You can't go, I need you around here! When your brother left two years ago and your mother died a year before that I've needed you to do work around here!" he growled, he had obviously been drinking, "you selfish little brat, you want to leave me like that god-forsaken brother of yours!" Alec hit her across the face making her fall down; he picked her up by the back of her head and smashed her into a wall making her face and head bleed._

_He then picked her up by her hair and threw her into her room, her head hit the headboard on her bed and it got covered in blood by her already bleeding head._

_Izumi soon cried herself to sleep but awoke soon after to hear a quick scream; she got up out of bed and opened her door to see Alec hovering over her friend Mina. She had a kunai in her head as well as in her back and was dead; Alec looked at Izumi and smirked._

"_Was this your little friend? Well you won't have to worry about telling her that you can't go to her house anymore." Alec said, he walked over to Izumi and he punched her square in the face, "I saw you talking to Deidara two years ago; I heard what he said too and what you said. You promised you wouldn't take the beating I give you anymore; did Deidara not mean enough to you to keep your promise?"_

"_Don't say that." Izumi said, her voice full of fear_

"_Toughen up girl, that's why your mother died. She tried to stop me from hurting Deidara but she wasn't strong enough, and neither are you." Alec left the room smirking and closed Izumi's door._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Your not my friend Naruto, you never were and never will be." Izumi said not looking at Naruto, she ran off thinking. _'I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't be my friend when you are all are coming home with me tomorrow, not when I'm going back to Alec's. I don't know what will happen to you and I cant fight him, please don't try to be my friend again.'_ Izumi stopped running when she found herself in a forest clearing; she sat down against a tree and started singing.

"I want to scream, until no sound comes out and you've learned your lesson  
I want to swallow these pills to get to sleep  
So I don't have to make a bad impression

I need to start to be myself  
Cause I'm sick of everybody else

I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken girl

I wanna run, but only far enough to make you miss me  
I wanna take back all the shit that I have done  
But I guess you were better off without me

I need to start to be myself  
Cause I'm sick of everybody else

I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken girl

I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate

I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate

I took one big step and I looked away  
And then I thought of all the things that I wanted to say  
I'm always too late  
You never got your story straight  
I'm always up late  
I think I'm everything you hate

I won't let you bring me down  
It's here and now, I'm breaking out  
I will learn to love again  
But I will stand a broken girl

(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I won't let you bring me down  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight, I'm always up late, I think I'm everything you hate)  
It's here and now I'm breaking out  
(I took one big step and I looked away, and I thought of all the things that I wanted to say)  
I will learn to love again  
(I'm always too late, you never got your story straight)  
But I will stand a broken girl."

"Aren't the words 'But I will stand a broken man'?" Sasuke asked standing next to Izumi with his hands in his pockets

"Yes, but 1. I'm a girl not a man and 2. What are you doing here?" Izumi asked looking down.

"So, why did you choose that song to sing?" Sasuke asked

"Because I did, now what are you doing here?" Izumi asked

"Well 1. You need your arm bandaged and since I've already seen your arms I went after you and 2. If you only hurt your arms like that by training why wouldn't you let Naruto bandage them?" Sasuke had gotten Izumi there

"Because I didn't, I didn't want anyone to see my arms." Izumi answered

"Well come on give me your arm." Sasuke said, Izumi took her arm warmer off and Sasuke bandaged the bleeding wound, her arm looked much healthier then it was the first time he saw it. "Now let's go back and show Kakashi that you're alright, we're going to your village tomorrow aren't we?"

"Yeah." Izumi said sounding sadder than before, Izumi and Sasuke soon came back to where they were before and Naruto was hugging his knees while Sakura ran up to Sasuke and hugged him as soon as he came into view. "Hey everyone."

"Izumi." Naruto said walking up to Izumi, "Why did you say that? I thought you were my friend, I thought we were friends."

"Naruto…" Izumi said looking down, "I can't be your friend, I just can't." Izumi walked past Naruto still looking down leaving Naruto standing there sad, Izumi walked to her house and collapsed on her couch crying. _'Friendship is an unavailable luxury for me.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Day of Misery

**Chapter 4 – Day of Misery**

**Recap:**

"_Naruto…" Izumi said looking down, "I can't be your friend, I just can't." Izumi walked past Naruto still looking down leaving Naruto standing there sad, Izumi walked to her house and collapsed on her couch crying. 'Friendship is an unavailable luxury for me.'_

**Story:**

Izumi woke, it was day time and she realised it was the day that she had to go home. She got up and walked out of her house in Konoha, she walked to the Konoha gates and saw Kakashi reading, Sakura fawning over Sasuke while he ignored her and Naruto looking down… sad.

"It's not fair…" Izumi whispered looking at Naruto

"Ok, so everyone is here, let's go. Izumi, will you lead the way?" Kakashi asked, Izumi nodded and walked in front.

'_Why is life so unfair? Why do I have to be so weak?'_ Izumi questioned herself in her head, _'I hurt Naruto and myself.'_

"We'll stop here for lunch Izumi." Kakashi instructed sitting down where he stood, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura joined him while Izumi leaned against the closest tree before sliding down it into a sitting position. Izumi watched Kakashi eat, which turned out uneventful. From how fast he ate she didn't get to see his face. Sasuke ate little and Sakura ate slowly from watching Sasuke, Izumi looked at Naruto. He hadn't even touched his first plate.

"Naruto, you need to eat." Izumi said

"I'm not hungry." Naruto replied, his normal hyperactive attitude nowhere to be found

"Naruto it doesn't matter, you need energy so eat!" Izumi growled, Naruto looked at her then sighed and started eating.

'_I hate getting angry at Naruto…'_ Izumi thought sadly before looking away from him and closing her eyes.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get going!" Kakashi said joyfully rounding everyone up and Izumi started leading sadly

'_Why do we have to go back to my village… why can't I just stop Alec from hurting me?'_ Izumi thought letting out a long and sad sigh

'_Why does Izumi look so sad? She acts like she hates us all and she is going to be rid of us all soon, so why is she sad?'_ Naruto thought watching Izumi

"Izumi, are you alright?" Kakashi asked walking next to Izumi

"Hmm? Oh yeah, whatever." Izumi replied looking down

"Izumi tell me." Kakashi said

"It's nothing, don't worry." Izumi replied walking faster, "We still have a bit more to travel. Do the others know how to jump trees?"

"Yes." Kakashi said, Izumi jumped into a tree and Kakashi followed with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on his tail. Izumi jumped down out of the trees and stood in front of the gates to the Hidden Village of Rock.

"Hey Dave. I'm back." Izumi said nodding to the guard, the guard nodded as well and opened the gates.

"How does he know that it's actually you?" Kakashi asked joining Izumi again

"Because my brother and I are and were the only people in the village that know his first name. Everyone else just calls him Guard 2." Izumi explained, she shuddered when she saw her house and led the others off to hotel where she left them to sign in. Izumi opened her house door as quietly as she could and slipped inside before closing the door, she started walking to her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Shit…" Izumi remarked, she turned around to see Alec towering over her

"Good to see you again, Izumi." Alec remarked; Izumi could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Hey Alec." Izumi said avoiding his gaze

"So, you've finally returned home, eh?" he said

"Yeah. I need to get some sleep I've got training tomorrow." Izumi said

"With whom?" Alec asked

"The Genin and sensei that I met in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Izumi said turning away

"Ah yes, I remember you telling me that now." He said

"Exactly, now I'm going to bed." Izumi said, Alec put his hand on her shoulder turning her around and plunged a kunai into her stomach before twisting it sharply and pulling it out then punching her in the face.

"That's for going to the Leaf Village and for having the guts to come back expecting a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in." Alec said kicking her in the head and walking away, Izumi struggled to sit up with her hand clasped over her stomach wound and blood trickling out of her mouth. She hobbled off to her room and bandaged her wound before getting into her bed, her bed splattered with her dry blood.

"IZUMI, GET UP! THERE'S A BLONDE HYPER KID HERE FOR YOU AND HE HAS AN EMO KID WITH HIM!" Alec bellowed making Izumi jump then double over in pain from her stomach, she quickly changed and rushed to the front door confronting her fears.

"How did you know I live here?" Izumi asked looking at Naruto and Sasuke in horror.

"Sasuke followed you!" Naruto said

"You weren't supposed to tell her you…" Sasuke was cut off by Izumi holding Sasuke by his collar.

"YOU FOLLOWED ME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOLLOWING ME! IF I EVER CATCH YOU FOLLOWING ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Someone's not a morning person." Said the voice of Kakashi, Izumi sighed and let go of Sasuke.

'_I sure hope there isn't any dried blood in the house.'_ Izumi thought

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura squealed glaring at Izumi, Izumi growled at her then stepped forward and laughed when Sakura jumped back to the bottom of the steps leading to her house

"Now Izumi, be nice, these are your fellow ninja aren't they?" Alec said

'_Oh yeah, be nice to them, why aren't you nice to me?'_ Izumi thought, "Ah yeah. Well I'm gonna go train! Bye!" Izumi ran out of her house pulling Naruto and Sasuke along with her to a training area leaving Sakura and Kakashi to follow.

"Izumi you don't get along with your father do you?" Naruto asked when she let go.

"Of course I do!" Izumi said laughing nervously, "Hey look it's a squirrel! Better go catch it!" Izumi said then ran after the squirrel.

"I think she is taking happy pills…" Sasuke muttered, Izumi bent down to grab the squirrel but instead doubled over in pain holding her stomach.

"Damn it…" Izumi muttered; Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto ran over to her.

"Izumi are you alright?" Naruto asked

"Ah yeah…" Izumi said, her right eye was closed and she was still holding her stomach and sitting on her knees

"Ok… Izumi, you're bleeding!" Naruto said seeing blood seep out from her fingers that was holding her stomach.

"It's nothing…" Izumi said getting up and stumbling a bit

"Izumi, you need your stomach bandaged up." Kakashi said stepping forward

"I'll do it later…" Izumi said standing straight

"I wish it wouldn't have to come to this… Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura hold her down." Kakashi ordered, Sasuke and Naruto held down her legs and Sakura held down her right arm while Kakashi put his knee on her left and started folding up her shirt until it was at her ribs, he saw the cut and slightly paled.

"Let me go! I said I'll do it later!" Izumi said squirming then looked at Kakashi and saw that he was pale, _'I didn't think it was that bad…'_ Izumi thought then looked at her stomach and paled as well, the cut was worse then she thought. It was as deep as a kunai was long and as wide as one to, the cut was a slightly demented circle from the way Alec had twisted it before pulling it out. Someone knocked Kakashi off Izumi's arm and onto a tree, Izumi looked and saw Alec and paled even more.

"Hey you pervert! I thought you were supposed to be her sensei, not her paedophile!" Alec remarked

"Your daughter is bleeding Mr. Satsuma!" Kakashi remarked and Alec let go of Kakashi, Izumi had taken the chance of everyone watching Kakashi and Alec to get free. She was clutching her stomach and looking down while everyone looked at her.

"Izumi why wont…" Naruto said walking forward to Izumi, she brought a kunai out with her left hand and held it to his throat without looking at him as well as breathing heavily.

"Don't make me hurt you Naruto… I said I'll do it later, why can't you just leave me alone?" Izumi said

"Izumi…" Naruto said, Izumi pressed the kunai to Naruto's throat then took off running.

"IZUMI!" Alec yelled after her, she heard feet behind her. Not the heavy step of her father but the light and soft tread of a ninja, she looked behind her and saw no one. Izumi stopped and looked in front of her seeing Naruto standing there, he was lightly bleeding from his throat and he wiped it away.

"Naruto please don't…" Izumi pleaded.

"Izumi, did your father do that to you?" Naruto asked

"No." Izumi replied, Naruto looked hard into her eyes and she looked away

"You're lying, why won't you tell me the truth?" Naruto replied

"Because I can't." Izumi replied

"Please tell me!" Naruto pleaded

"I can't; I won't be able to protect you if you find out the truth. I can't even protect myself…" Izumi replied

"You won't have to! I can protect myself and you, remember I'm going to become the greatest Hokage!" Naruto replied trying desperately to get through to Izumi.

"Fine… ever since I was a little kid my brother Deidara lived with me still and my mum was alive. My step-dad, Alec, always beat Deidara up and then one day my mum tried to stop him but Alec killed her, when I was five Deidara was ten and he left to join an organisation. Deidara had gotten strong enough to stop Alec from attacking him when he was nine so Alec started on me, before Deidara left he asked me to promise that I wouldn't let Alec beat me up anymore but since Deidara left Alec has started to use weapons as well. The reason I was out cold when you found me was because Alec had beaten me up before I left and the reason I wouldn't be your friend is because the last friend I had Alec killed." Izumi replied, for once in her life she was crying.

"Izumi…" Naruto said and hugged Izumi, _'I can't believe this, and I'll kill him if he ever hurts her again…'_ Naruto finally let go of Izumi and she let him bandage her stomach before leading her back to the others who were waiting for them still.

"So, do we have training or what?" Izumi asked.


	5. HEY READERS!

Chapter 5 – Deidara's Rescue

**Chapter 5 – Deidara's Rescue**

**Recap:**

"_Izumi…" Naruto said and hugged Izumi, 'I can't believe this, and I'll kill him if he ever hurts her again…' Naruto finally let go of Izumi and she let him bandage her stomach before leading her back to the others who were waiting for them still._

"_So, do we have training or what?" Izumi asked._

**Story:**

"Izumi, come here." Alec said standing at a tree; Izumi walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye

"Yeah, what?" Izumi asked

"You little… why don't you bring your little blonde friend over after training?" Alec said smiling an evil smile

"Why…" Izumi asked

"You told him what I've done to you; I want to get him to know me better." Alec said

"No, you're not going to hurt him." Izumi replied

"Well that's not your decision is it? I'm big and your small, I'm strong and you're weak so it's my choice." Alec growled

"I said no, and I'm not coming home tonight or any other night." Izumi replied, Alec grabbed her by her collar and pulled her up to his level

"HEY!" Naruto shouted stepping forward.

"Oh…" Alec replied smirking and setting Izumi down although still holding onto her collar, "well you've already told him what I do to you… why don't I show them all?" he said still smirking, he punched Izumi in the face sending her crashing into a tree.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled putting his hand down to his kunai pouch.

"Oh, and what are you going to do if I don't?" Alec replied stepping towards Naruto.

"Naruto, stop." Kakashi replied holding Naruto back

"So the old man does care about his students!" Alec replied

"I'm only 26…" Kakashi replied a bit irritated, Alec released a bitter laugh as he watched Izumi stand up.

"Izumi why do you do it, eh? Why don't you do like Deidara said and 'fight back'?" Alec taunted.

"Because… the sad thing is I love you… dad." Izumi said looking at the ground; Sakura had buried her face in Sasuke's arm while he and Kakashi watched Alec punch Izumi in the stomach making her cough up blood and Naruto trying to run forward.

"Kakashi let go! I promised that I would protect her!" Naruto said glaring at Alec

"Did you really? Well it doesn't look like any promises are being kept, Izumi broke her promise to that failure Deidara and you can't seem to keep your promise to…" Alec was cut off by I sharp punch to the jaw by Izumi who was glaring at Alec.

"Don't EVER call Deidara a FAILURE!" Izumi yelled before being sent crashing into a tree by again Alec.

"Listen Izumi! I will tell you something, you won't ever beat me. I used to be an elite ninja and I killed your sensei!" Alec taunted

"Y-you…" Izumi said fear taking over her entire body

"You can't defeat me Izumi, and that's a fact!" Alec said plunging a kunai into Izumi's stomach

"IZUMI!" Naruto yelled, Alec smiled as Izumi fell to her knees. Kakashi let go of Naruto and stepped forward

"Alright I was going to leave you two since this is Izumi's battle, but you've gone too far." Kakashi said

"Big words for an old man!" Alec said leaning against a tree

"I said I was only 26…" Kakashi said getting a kunai, he uncovered eye quickly raced over to Izumi and then over to Alec. She had pulled the kunai out of her stomach and was again standing up

"Did you have to stab me there again?" Izumi winced as she tried to compress her stomach.

"No, but I wanted to." Alec said smiling and Izumi sighed, Alec started to walk over to Izumi but Kakashi slammed him back onto the tree with his arm

"Your not going anywhere near her." Kakashi growled

"Your weak, you know you're weak." Alec taunted making Kakashi laugh slightly

"Do you know of Zabuza Momochi?" Kakashi asked quietly

"Yes, one of the seven sennin. Why do you bring him up?" Alec asked

"Did you know that he is dead? Did you know that I killed him? Did you know that I was Kakashi Hatake?" Kakashi asked getting a fearful look from Alec.

"Y-your K-Kakashi Hatake?" Alec asked, fear once again crossing his face

"Yes, I am." Kakashi backed away from him and held up a kunai, "Come on, attack me." Alec just stood there watching Kakashi; he smiled and made to run forward but then ran to the left to Izumi and kicked her in the face making her hit the tree behind her then land on her hands and knees again coughing up blood.

Before Kakashi could react a man in an Akatsuki robe appeared in front of Izumi facing Alec, he had a rock village headband that had a line scratched through it and his hair looked like it was a copy of Ino Yamanaka's.

'_Akatsuki…'_ Sasuke thought seeing the man, he moved his hand to his kunai but just let it settle there

"D-Deidara…?" Izumi breathed looking at him

"Ah, Deidara, seems you have returned, eh?" Alec said

"Izumi, why do you still take this? Why do you still let him hurt you?" Deidara said with his back to Izumi

"I-I'm sorry Deidara…" Izumi said looking down

"She confessed why she can't hurt me! She loves me! Although, she did punch me when I said you were a failure." Alec said smirking; Deidara moved closer to Alec and made a bug out of clay.

He punched Alec with the hand that had the clay bug sending Alec along with the bug into a tree, Deidara walked over to Izumi and hugged her while Alec exploded.

'_W-what…'_ the thought ran through Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi's mind. Deidara pushed her back slightly so he could see her stomach; he did some hand signs then pressed his hand onto Asuma's stomach making her gasp and her wound heal. Izumi's head fell against Deidara's shoulder and she cried while he pulled her closer.

"Izumi, you may have loved him but I didn't." Deidara said before pushing Izumi back and jumping out of the way of a kunai thrown by Sasuke, "So, its Itachi's little brother…"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled

"SASUKE! STOP!" Izumi yelled but Sasuke had thrown another kunai along with a shuriken at Deidara which he just dodged.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" Deidara said and Sasuke ran up to Deidara, Izumi tackled Sasuke to the ground before he could reach Deidara and they started wrestling.

"Izumi, get off!" Sasuke said

"NO! You're not going to hurt or try to hurt him!" Izumi said punching Sasuke in the face, he punched her back and she kicked him on his side.

"Why not? Just because he healed you and killed Alec doesn't mean anything! He might have been your friend before he left to join the Akatsuki but that doesn't mean anything anymore!" Sasuke yelled getting kicked in the face by Izumi; Deidara rushed up to Izumi and held her back.

"LET ME GO!" Izumi yelled struggling against Deidara's grasp, Sasuke smirked and ran up to punch Izumi or Deidara but Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's punch, "NARUTO!" Izumi yelled

"Ha-ha I'm alright Izumi, remember I promised to protect you!" Naruto said standing up

"What is going on here?" Sasuke growled angry that Naruto stood in front of his punch.

"Deidara is my brother." Izumi said finally getting out of his grasp, "I don't care that he is part of the Akatsuki, but you're not going to hurt him." Izumi got a kunai and held it up in front of her

"Your brother?" Sasuke asked and Izumi nodded.

"Izumi, I'm going to go." Deidara said hugging Izumi making her spin around

"But…" Izumi began to protest but kept her mouth shut and nodded, Deidara disappeared and Izumi smiled. _'Well, I don't have to worry about Alec anymore, and I think I might move to the Leaf Village so I can stay with Naruto.'_ Izumi thought turning around to Naruto and smiling.

"What are you smiling about Izumi?" Naruto asked confused

"What would you say if I were to come and live at the Leaf Village?" Izumi asked

"That would be awesome! Believe it!" Naruto shouted making Izumi smile even more.

"Then it's settled, I'll move to the Leaf Village after I get permission!" Izumi said and Naruto hugged Izumi making her blush slightly, _'I'm looking forward to my life in the Leaf Village…'_

**(A/N: OK, yeah I know. Crappy ending, but I didn't know how to finish it and I honestly cant be bothered changing it.)**


End file.
